Prince of Hell
by momoka-sha
Summary: AU/Devilish Evil berganti judul/2. Denting waktu berhenti saat semua orang menyadari bahwa kedatangan iblis dan malaikat telah nyata di dunia manusia/Perjanjian sang Mephistopheles dan tuannya tengah berlangsung. Tapi haruskah Gaara yang menjadi korban?
1. Chapter 1

Aku akan menjadi temanmu

Aku akan melayani dirimu

Kalau itu yang kamu inginkan,

Aku akan menolongmu

Akan kulakukan semua yang kau inginkan

Namun kalau semua sudah terkabul,

Sebagai imbalannya,

Kamu harus melayaniku di dunia bawah

* * *

***

**Devilish Evil**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: Temari yang ingin menjalani hidupnya seperti gadis normal yang berharap segera masuk universitas, tak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapat pengalaman terburuk atau terindah dalam hidupnya.**

**Jiwanya diincar oleh seorang iblis. **

**Warning: ****AU, OOC ****(ada beberapa tokoh yang sengaja saya OOC-kan)****, GaJe'nes, Lebay'nes.**

**Note: Jangan terpaku pada Genre atau Pair.. Karena author amatir ini belum bisa menjaminnya.. TT_TT**

**Pair: **

**Temari x Shikamaru**

*****

* * *

**

**oODetention ClassOo

* * *

**

Musim semi yang indah. Musim yang paling difavoritkan sebagian besar penduduk bumi yang merasakannya. Udara yang sejuk dapat dihirup di tiap menitnya. Angin sepoi yang sejuk menyapa di setiap detiknya. Menyapa lembut setiap orang yang menyadari kehadirannya. Berkeliling menjelajahi ruang, untuk mencari orang mahkluk yang membutuhkannya.

Ia berkeliling dan masuk ke sebuah gedung megah, yang terdapat pohon-pohon ginko di sekelilingnya. Pohon ginko yang berdaun hijau pekat itu, seakan menyambut kedatangan si angin, mulai menggerakkan daunnya. Menimbulkan suara gesekkan khas dari dedaunan. Seakan mengerti, angin mulai mengitari pohon ginko itu sebelum akhirnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

Di ruangan tersebut didapatinya seorang gadis berambut emas. Gadis itu sedang memperhatikan sebuah buku dengan matanya yang telah ia bingkai dengan kacamata yang juga berwarna emas. Si angin, seakan mengerti akan kelelahan gadis itu, menyapa si gadis dengan meniupkan dirinya melewati helai-helai rambut emas milik gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati belaian lembut dari angin sejuk yang menyapanya.

"..melayaniku di dunia bawah," gumam gadis itu singkat sambil menutup bukunya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah masuk tanpa suara. Seakan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, orang itu melewati rentetan lemari-lemari buku yang ada di ruangan itu. Mendekati si gadis yang sedang menggumamkan kalimat yang diucapkannya berkali-kali.

"Kakak?"

"Gaah..! Kankurou, kau mengaggetkanku!" Gadis yang dipanggil Kakak terlonjak dari kursinya dan nyaris terjatuh. Andai saja pemuda Kankurou itu tidak menopangnya, pasti kepala si Kakak benar-benar akan menjumpai lantai marmer yang dingin dan keras. Sayang sekali, padahal lantai marmer itu sepertinya ingin berkenalan dengan si Kakak.

"Hm? Membaca buku teater lagi, eh?" Kankurou kini merebut buku bersampulkan kulit cokelat yang tadinya digenggam manis oleh jemari lentik si Kakak. Membuat si Kakak merengut kesal karena merasa dirinya kurang dihargai.

"Aku tidak tahu itu buku apa. Tapi mungkin buku sejarah kuno atau sejenisnya," si Kakak kini melepas kacamata berbingkai emas miliknya dan membuat mata jernihnya kini terlihat jelas. Mata jernih yang membuat orang dapat terhipnotis karenanya. Hm, pastilah buku-buku di perpustakaan ini sangatlah senang karena terus dipandangi oleh mata jernih gadis pemilik rambut emas ini.

"Hn? Setan Mephistopheles? Aku belum pernah dengar. Kakak?" Kankurou kini melirik kakaknya yang sedang termangu memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas itu setan 'kan?" si Kakak kini tersenyum pada Kankurou dengan pandangan mata jenaka miliknya. Membuat Kankurou tidak tahan untuk menepuk buku itu ke kepala Kakaknya.

"Sudah, jangan baca terus. Klub Teater sepertinya membutuhkan Kakak," Kankurou kini meletakkan buku itu kembali si atas meja yang terletak di depan kakaknya. Sepertinya ia tak memperdulikan gumaman kesal dari kakaknya karena diperlakukan seenaknya. Namun tentu saja gumaman kesal itu segera berhenti saat si Kakak sadar apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya. Si Kakak segera bangkit berdiri dan mendorong kursinya. Menimbulkan bunyi decitan yang cukup mengganggu, apalagi untuk hewan-hewan berpendengaran tajam yang sedari tadi menguping. Tikus-tikus pengerat yang diam tersembunyi, kini melonjak takut dan kembali ke persembunyiannya yang dalam dan tak terlihat.

"A, a, a, tapi jangan lupa, kelas hukuman kali ini di klub teater." Kankurou membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan menatap mata terkejut milik kakaknya. Tak lama kemudian si Kakak mulai membuka mulutnya, namun sayang, Kankurou telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan dengan tulisan 'Jangan membuat gaduh' atau 'Jagalah Ketenangan' di setiap sudutnya.

* * *

**oOWeirdOo

* * *

**

Gadis berambut kucir empat berjalan dengan tenang melewati koridor-koridor menuju ke ruang klub Teater. Walaupun terlihat tenang dari luar, sebenarnya gadis itu sedang gelisah. Hm, bahkan sang burung-burung pipit yang sering datang pun tahu apa penyebab kegelisahan gadis itu.

Benar. Kelas hukuman adalah penyebabnya. Kelas hukuman digunakan untuk menghukum murid-murid yang membuat onar. Murid-murid tersebut kemudian dikumpulkan dalam sebuah ruangan yang disebut kelas hukuman. Selama menjalani hukuman biasanya para terdakwa bersalah ini akan diperintahkan untuk membantu klub-klub ekstrakulikuler yang ada di sekolah. Dan berhubung klub drama adalah satu-satunya klub yang belum pernah dikunjungi oleh kelas hukuman, maka klub drama mendapat gilirannya sekarang.

Walaupun dibilang sebagai kegiatan 'bantu-bantu' tak khayal kelas hukuman ini malah mengacau kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang mereka bantu. Yah, walaupun ini hanya gosip dan si Kakak belum pernah sekalipun masuk ke kelas hukuman, tetap saja gosip itu adalah perkembangan opini berdasarkan fakta 'kan?

Itulah hal yang membuat si Kakak gelisah. Ia adalah pemimpin sekaligus koordinator klub drama. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mengadakan pentas, dan dengan kunjungan kelas hukuman, hm.. gadis bermata bening ini mulai meragukan pementasan ini.

Gadis berkucir empat segera berhenti saat melihat gedung teater sudah penuh sesak. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk berpikir. Tidak biasanya gedung teater sepenuh ini, bahkan pada pementasan drama saat ia kelas 2, gedung teater tidak pernah sepenuh ini. Apalagi didominasi oleh para gadis yang tak karuan banyaknya. Hm, si Kakak berpikir bahwa dengan keramaian seperti ini ia pasti akan kehilangan oksigen. Yah, berebut barang saja tidak menyenangkan, apalagi berebut oksigen?

Gadis berkucir empat, dengan sedikit kegugupan berjalan menuju ruang teater yang penuh sesak. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan kata maaf ataupun permisi, tapi tak banyak orang yang mendengarkan. Walaupun ada satu-dua orang, tapi tetap saja tidak memudahkan perjuangannya yang bercucuran keringat itu untuk masuk ke dalam gedung teater.

BLAM

Gadis berkucir empat dengan sukses melewati lautan manusia yang mengerubungi bagian depan gedung teater. Bagaikan bermain dalam film zombie, ia benar-benar tidak mau mencoba –bahkan memikirkan untuk melewati kerumunan macam itu. Kerumunan yang terlihat seperti kumpulan para semut kelaparan yang hanya punya persediaan makanan terakhir di dalam gedung teater. Semut-semut pasti akan merasa tersindir jika mendengar perumpaan barusan, tapi begitulah adanya.

"Selamat siang, Kak Temari," sapa suara lembut dari arah samping gadis berambut emas. Merasa namanya disebut, gadis itu segera mencari sumber suara dan setelah mendapatkannya, ia tersenyum dan membalas sapaan milik suara lembut yang ia dengar tadi.

"Selamat siang, Matsuri. Jadi apa kau atau kalian bisa menjelaskan kenapa di luar penuh sesak dengan kawanan sem—maksudku degan para gadis?" Temari berkata sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah pintu yang terletak di belakangnya. Matanya menatap wajah para anggota klub teater lainnya dan anggota dadakan –yang pastilah dari kelas hukuman. Keringat menetes dari tubuh para anggota klub teater. Sepertinya mereka telah merasakan dampak kurang oksigen di hari yang tidak bisa dikatakan panas ini. Yah, ternyata walaupun di depan gedung, efek dari kerumunan itu bisa masuk sampai ke dalam gedung.

Tak lama mata gadis yang bernama Matsuri seperti memberikan kode pada Temari untuk melihat ke arah matanya bergerak. Mata Matsuri itu menuju ke arah belakang, tempat kursi penonton yang telah diisi oleh seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu sedang tertidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke kulit beludru milik kursi penonton itu. Pemuda itu memiliki helai rambut panjang yang ia ikat ke atas. Kulitnya bersih dan bulu matanya lentik. Tipe yang pasti sangat digemari gadis-gadis.

"Ooh," kata Temari. diiringi oleh senyum puas dari Matsuri, Temari memanggutkan dagunya pertanda mengerti. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai Temari kembali diam dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jadi apa hubungannya laki-laki tertidur itu dengan kawanan gadis-gadis brutal di luar?"

Terdengar tahanan tawa dan desahan nafas setelah Temari mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Tak khayal ada juga yang terkikik karena tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Matsuri sendiri hanya mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya karena sifat Temari yang selalu kehilangan info (bukan ketinggalan), tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil. Bahkan saat umur Temari nyaris menginjak 18 tahun.

"Kenapa tertawa? Hei, ada apa?" Temari dengan bingung kembali bertanya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang kebingungan bertanya kenapa langit berwarna biru. Yah, Temari, memang tingkahnya tidak selalu mencerminkan pribadinya yang dewasa dan keibuan. Pribadi yang bisa membuat banyak pria mengejarnya sejak SMP.

"Dia itu Naara Shikamaru, anak kelas 1," jelas seorang pemuda berambut merah yang terlihat seperti Gaara. Ia juga kelas 3, sama seperti Temari.

"Ahaa, jadi begitu, Sasori.. lalu?" Temari kembali bertanya sambil memutar bola matanya pertanda terlalu bosan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti.

"Haah, sepupu, aku tidak percaya sifatmu ini belum hilang juga. Dia itu laki-laki terpopuler di Land of Sand International High School! Hello? Kau kemana saja?" Pemuda berambut merah yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Temari kini menepuk dahinya dan mendesah pelan, pertanda bahwa ia sedang mencoba mengulur kesabarannya yang terkenal pendek.

"Maaf aku tidak pernah dengar, apa itu masalah?" Temari kini membingkai wajahnya dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa. Membuat Sasori ingin menjawab lagi sebelum seorang angkatan kelas 1 menyela perkataannya.

"Bisakah—bisakah kita langsung latihan saja, Kak Temari?" Gadis berambut panjang, Sari **Tojō**, sepertinya tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan sepupu yang mungkin akan diakhiri dengan perdebatan pada akhirnya. Yeah, semua orang di Land of Sand International High School (LIHS) juga tahu bahwa Sabaku no Temari dan Akasuna no Sasori adalah duet paling pas untuk mengundang keramaian. Apalagi jika mereka sudah disatukan di podium tanya jawab. Kedua mahkluk yang tidak mau kalah ini pasti tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka sama-sama menyerah. Yah, seperti saat ada adu cerdas cermat intern di sekolah, pasangan sepupu ini dipertemukan pada dua kubu yang berbeda dan mereka tidak mau berhenti menjawab pertanyaan bahkan sampai acara selesai. Untungnya saja Pak Guru Baki mau menghentikan perdebatan sebelum acara benar-benar akan mengundang kekisruhan yang berbuntut panjang.

"Ide yang bagus! Trimakasih, Sari! Jadi sebelum kita memulai dengan teks drama kita, tadi aku sempat ke perpustakaan dan menemukan suatu bacaan, yang menurutku, menarik," Temari kini mengambil skrip drama miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja ruang teater. Tanpa diperintah, para anggota teater dan para anggota dadakan teater, kini mulai membentuk lingkaran, sebagai awalan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk bermain drama. Walaupun lingkaran berbentuk penuh, tetap saja ada kekosongan karena salah satu anggota kelas hukuman masih tertidur di kursi penonton yang berbahan beludru merah. Bahkan saat salah satu temannya membangunkan, ia tetap saja tidur dengan nyenyak seakan ia sedang berhibernasi.

"Sebelum aku menceritakan bacaanku, ada yang tahu tentang setan Mephistopheles?"

Hening,

Semua orang terdiam dan mengkerutkan kening mereka masing-masing. Pertanda bahwa mereka sedang berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan Temari. Bahkan saat mata bening Temari melirik Sasori, Temari bisa tersenyum tipis karena tahu sepupunya tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"**Mephistopheles** atau _Mephistophilus, Mephistophilis, Mephostopheles, Mephisto_ atau yang lain, adalah salah satu dari tujuh pangeran dari neraka,"

Keheningan mendadak terpecah saat seseorang yang tak diduga-duga menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Temari. Orang yang kini menyedot seluruh perhatian para anggota teater, kini sedang menggosok matanya dan mulai duduk dan melipat tangannya. Temari harus mengakui bahwa ia kagum. Tak banyak orang yang tahu tentang informasi ini, bahkan ia pun tak tahu. Seluruh anggota dadakan-asli teater pun ikut berdecak kagum. Bahkan kursi-kursi penonton seakan memperhatikan laki-laki berambut hitam pekat ini.

"Ahaa.. Jadi kau bisa menjelaskannya lagi?" Temari, kini, entah kenapa, ingin mendapat penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pemuda yang kini telah melipat tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Huh? Merepotkan sekali. Ia awalnya muncul dalam sastra sebagai nama setan dalam legenda Faust, ia telah sejak muncul dalam karya-karya lain sebagai berbagai jenis karakter dari Iblis itu sendiri," pemuda yang juga bermata bening, kini menghentikan penjelasannya. Entah karena tidak mampu atau tidak mau, pemuda itu menghentikan desahan suaranya dan kembali duduk diam.

Temari masih mendongak dan menatap pemuda bernama Naara Shikamaru yang ada di tribun penonton. Matanya memperhatikan setiap tingkah Shikamaru. Bahkan saat matanya bertemu dengan Shikamaru, Temari menjadi duduk diam terpaku di atas mejanya. Seakan terhipnotis oleh kekelaman dari mata hitam itu.

"Aneh.. –Ah, latihan! Kita harus latihan! Semuanya bersiap pada posisi! Kelas hukuman, tolong siapkan propertinya!" Temari seakan tersambar oleh kilat semangat, menghentikan gumamannya dan mulai memberikan komando. Suasana yang tadinya sunyi kini menjadi ramai karena para anggota kini sedang sibuk menyiapkan perannya. Kelas Hukuman segera mengambil barang-barang ke atas panggung. Termasuk Shikamaru yang kini turun dari tribun penonton dan berlari kecil melewati Temari.

Temari yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Shikamaru dapat melihat jelas perbedaan pemuda ini dengan pemuda yang lainnya. Temari bisa merasakan aura gelap yang menutupi aura terang pemuda itu. Aura yang aneh. Temari sangat terkejut saat pemuda itu meliriknya dengan mata hitam kelamnya. Jelas sekali pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

Mendadak Temari menjadi ketakutan. Yeah, sifat yang hampir tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh Temari. Bahkan langit yang menjadi saksi bisu dari hidup Temari pun tahu bahwa Temari memiliki pribadi yang kuat. Tapi sekarang, Temari berdiri terpaku dengan terselimuti rasa takut yang amat sangat. Rasa takut mencekamnya ketika pemuda itu meliriknya dengan mata hitam kelam milik pemuda itu. Gumamannya melegkapi ketakutan Temari yang memucak.

"Aneh.." Gumam Temari yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini penuh dengan kengerian.

* * *

**oOBatOo

* * *

**

Pip pip pip pip

Terdengar suara dari benda elektronik yang sedang bergetar di saku Matsuri. Gadis yang sedang mengayuh sepedanya ini pun memberhentikan kendaraan roda dua yang ramah lingkungan miliknya. Gadis berambut cokelat ini langsung mengambil benda elektronik yang ada di sakunya dan membaca tulisan yang terpampang dalam layar benda berpentuk persegi panjang tak sempurna itu.

"Matsu, kau masih ada di sekolah? Kak Temari bersamamu? Ia belum pulang sampai sekarang. Apa kau tahu?"

Matsuri mendesahkan nafas panjang. Ia pikir ada apa Gaara, sahabat kecilnya, mengirim pesan padanya malam-malam begini. Yah, perlu diketahui kalau Gaara hanya mengirim pesan atau menelepon orang hanya pada saat benar-benar-amat-sangat diperlukan. Karnanya, Matsuri sering membuat filosofi sendiri bahwa Gaara adalah tipe orang yang selain hemat kata-kata ia juga hemat pulsa.

Sehubungan dengan pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Gaara barusan, Matsuri langsung mengecek arloji digital miliknya. Matsuri agak sedikit menarik lengannya agar arlojinya bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Gadis itu memencet tombol light dan menyipitkan mata untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang.

-

21.30

-

Matsuri mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengecek jamnya sekali lagi, kalau-kalau ia membaca angkanya terbalik atau bagaimana. Tapi berapa kalipun Matsuri mencoba mengulang melihat jam, angka pada jam itu tidak berubah. Kini, Matsuri yakin bahwa malam sudah mulai larut.

Matsuri mulai memikirkan isi pesan Gaara sebetar. Latihan selesai pukul 20.00 karena dimulainya pun menggunakan sistem jam karet. Kalau Matsuri masih ada di jalan pada pukul 21.30, mungkin itu bisa dibilang wajar karena tadi ia sempat mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal dan keasyikkan mengobrol dengan Sari. Tapi, seingat Matsuri, Temari sudah pulang terlebih dahulu . Tepat pukul 20.15, ya pukul 20.15, Temari seharusnya sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah.

SEHARUSNYA

Matsuri melirik ke belakang. Jalanan yang ia lewati tadi cukup gelap. Kalau bukan karena bantuan dari lampu sepedanya, pasrilah Matsuri telah menabrak sesuatu. Suhu yang rendah malam ini juga cukup menusuk tulang. Ranting dan deaunan pohon mulai bergerak dan menimbulkan kesan yang menyeramkan. Suara burung hantu terdengar seperti hantu. Bulan yang nyaris purnama tertutupi oleh kawanan awan yang sedari siang telah menunggu gilirannya untuk bekerja.

"KYAAA..!!" Matsuri menjerit ketakutan saat sebuah bayangan hitam nyaris terbang menghantam kepalnya. Untungnya bayangan itu hanya menyentuh helai-helai ujung rambut cokelat Matsuri.

Matsuri membuka matanya dan melihat bayangan yang nyaris menabraknya pergi. Bayangan itu memiliki sayap dan taring. Selaput di setiap tulang sayap bayangan itu menyadarkan Matsuri bahwa yang ia lihat adalah kelelawar. Kelelawar itu terbang menuju bulan dan tiba-tiba berbalik arah menatap Matsuri. Kelelawar itu terbang di depan bulan dan seakan teresenyum menatap Matsuri dengan giginya yang tajam. Entah karena puas telah menakuti Matsuri, atau karena ia sendiri mulai bosan dengan ekspresi Matsuri yang sangat ketakutan, si Kelelawar itu pergi. Pergi ke arah sekolah.

Ya, Matsuri yakin bahwa arah yang kelelawar itu tuju adalah sekolah.

Matsuri menyadari ketakutannya dan mulai mencoba mengendalikan diri. Tadi itu hanya kelelawar. Kelelawar bergigi taring panjang yang cukup untuk mengoyak daging. Eh.. Mengoyak daging? Matsuri sadar akan sesuatu. Kelelawar pemakan daging yang langka seperti tadi hanya ada di pedalaman Afrika. Tidak mungkin kelelawar itu menyeberang benua sampai ke sini!

"Hallo? Gaara?" Matsuri yang telah memutar sepedanya ke arah sekolah kini megapit telepon selularnya dengan bahu dan dagunya. Ia telah mengumpulkan keberanian lebih untuk memutuskan kembali ke sekolah.

"Matsu? Dimana Kak—

"Cepat bawa motormu ke sekolah sekarang! Aku ada perasaan buruk dengan Kak Temari di sekolah. Kalau perlu, ajak Kak Kankurou!" Matsuri yang mulai merasa kedinginan diterpa angin, terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia tidak peduli dengan suasana dan desisan suara alam yang mencekam di sekitarnya. Sekarang yang ia fokuskan adalah bayangan kelelawar yang kini seperti sebuah titik jauh di depannya.

"Hah? Ada apa?!" Gaara yang panik di seberang sana segera mengambil kunci motor sportnya dan helm merah-putih yang senada dengan warna motornya. Gaara segera berlari menuju garasi dengan perasaan was-was. Ia tidak memanggil Kankurou karena Kankurou hari ini menginap di rumah seorang teman.

"Cepatlah! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku punya perasaan buruk seperti ini, tapi kita harus menemui Kak Temari sebelum _dia_ menemuinya!"

"Dia? Dia siapa?" Gaara yang kini telah ada di luar rumah segera menaiki motornya.

"DIA! Kelelawar itu!"

* * *

**oOMoonOo

* * *

**

Temari sedang melangkah melewati koridor-koridor bangunan sekolah yang luas dan sepi. Helai-helai rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan terlihat seperti menari-nari diatas kepalanya. Tarian helaian rambut itu diiringi oleh angin malam yang menyapanya lembut. Ia terus berjalan lurus menuju perpustakaan. Dimana ia melupakan kacamata emasnya di situ. Kacamata pemberian terakhir almarhum ayah Temari untuk kado ulang tahunnya yang ke 15 tidak boleh hilang.

Temari mulai mendorong engsel pintu tua perpustakaan. Terdengar bunyi 'krieet' yang menandakan bergeseknya besi-besi tua dengan kayu lapuk yang menjadi daun pintu perpustakaan. Seluruh penghuni perpustakaan memperhatikan objek baru yang tiba-tiba datang menyeruak ke dalam tempat mereka. Ya. Temari, berjalan seakan tanpa beban memasuki perpustakaan dan berjalan melewati deretan rak buku yang berbentuk seperti labirin. Entah kenapa, mungkin rak-rak buku ini tidak mau Temari segera sampai ketempat tujuannya. Tapi apa daya, karena mereka sendiri adalah benda mati, mereka tidak mungkin bisa meghalangi langkah Temari.

"Ketemu!" Temari kini tersenyum puas saat jari-jari lentiknya dapat menemukan kacamata emasnya yang terkena pantulan bulan malam. Ia segera membuka tasnya dan meletakkan kacamata emas itu ke dalam kotak kayu yang merupakan tempat dari kacamata cantik itu. Ia tersenyum sejenak saat memandangi kacamata itu terdiam manis dalam kotaknya. Temari dapat mengingat saat almarhum ayahnya memberikan kacamata itu pada hari ulangtahunnya. Ia masih ingat betapa irinya Gaara dan Kankurou saat melihat kilauan emas yang menjadi bingkai lensa kacamata yang seakan terbuat dari Kristal. Dan, saat itu, Temari hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia memandangi hadiah terindah yang pernah didapatnya, seperti sekarang.

Setelah puas memandangi kacamatanya, Temari segera menutup kotak dengan ukiran cantik kayu diatasnya. Temari takut kacamata itu akan hilang lagi. Maka ia memastikan kacamata itu aman dengan meletakkannya di dalam tas miliknya yang telah ditutup dengan aman. Yakin bahwa kacamatanya telah aman, Temari segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera beranjak dari meja tua tempat ia membaca tadi siang. Ia akan segera melangkahkan kakinya di lantai marmer jika saja ia tidak terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.

Bola mata Temari melebar melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya. Ia kini tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat memandangi wajah orang yang kini terkena pantulan indah dari bulan purnama. Indah jika kita melihatnya, namun bagi Temari, cahaya bulan yang mengerikan. Mengerikan karena cahaya bulan itu menerangi senyuman ganjil yang membingkai wajah orang itu. Dan sekali lagi, Temari kini membeku di tempatnya, dengan mulut terkunci, mencoba melawan ketakutan yang kini menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hallo Kak Temari." Setelah cahaya bulan mulai ditutupi awan, orang yang ada di depan Temari kini maju satu langkah dan mengurangi jarak antara mereka berdua. Temari kini dapat melihat jelas sosok itu. Sosok yang sekarang sangat tidak ingin ia temui. Kini kita pun mengerti kenapa para penghuni perpustakaan tidak ingin Temari sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Karena telah orang lain telah sampai sebelum Temari. Dan orang itu bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, menanti kedatangan orang yang ia nanti.

Jelas,

Itu Temari.

* * *

**oOPanicOo

* * *

**

Matsuri telah sampai di depan gerbang LIHS dengan keringat bercucuran dan kaki gemetaran akibat terlalu lelah mengayuh sepeda. Matsuri masih memperhatikan kelelawar yang tadi ia ikuti. Jelas sekali, kelelawar itu, ditengah kegelapan malam, terbang dengan bebas menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai tiga. Sang kelelawar melewati jejeran pepohonan ginko yang daunnya berubah seakan menjadi berwarna biru terkena pantulan cahaya bulan. Dan, kita semua, termasuk Temari tahu bahwa ruangan yang terhubung dengan jejeran pepohonan ginko hanya satu ruangan,

"Perpustakaan.." Matsuri berkata lirih sembari terus menatap perginya kelelawar itu. Ia spontan membiarkan sepedanya jatuh terpelanting begitu saja dan langsung berlari kecil menyentuh gembok pintu gerbang yang terdiam dengan angkuh mengunci gerbang gedung sekolah itu. Matsuri mencoba menarik, mendorong, bahkan membantingkan gembok itu ke pagar gedung sekolah dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Namun tentu saja percuma, kekuatan gembok yang terbuat dari besi dan baja itu tidak mungkin dapat dipatahkan oleh tenaga kecil Matsuri.

BRUM

Terdengar suara motor dari belakang Matsuri. Matsuri tidak mempedulikannya karena Matsuri sudah cukup mengenal bunyi suara motor siapa itu. Sang pengemudi motor, segera melepaskan helmnya dan berlari kecil menghampiri Matsuri.

"Sial, terkunci," kata sang pengendara motor berambut merah.

"Apa boleh buat," Pemuda berambut merah yang kita ketahui bersama adalah adik dari Temari ; Gaara, segera kembali ke motornya dan mengenakan kembali helmnya. Matsuri yang menyadari keganjalan pada tingkah Gaara segera menoleh dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Tunggu. Kau mau apa, Gaara?" Matsuri yang kini bisa mendengar suara bising akibat suara gas dari motor Gaara, mulai khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya. Terlintas di pikiran Matsuri bahwa Gaara akan mendobrak paksa pintu gerbang. Tapi orang dengan pemikiran serasional seperti Gaara sepertinya tidak mungkin melakukannya. Bahkan saat kakaknya terancam bahaya, Gaara tidak mungkin berpikir pendek seperti itu.

Tunggu, Matsuri sepertinya lupa seberapa paniknya Gaara malam ini.

"Minggir Matsu. Aku akan masuk."

BRUM

Dan bersamaan dengan seruan 'jangan' dari Matsuri, terdengar bunyi besi yang jatuh rusak ke tanah. Menghilangkan keheningan malam bulan purnama yang terang ini.

* * *

**oOSoulOo

* * *

**

Temari kini berdiri dalam posisi terkunci. Ia tidak bisa mundur karena ia telah terapit meja. Dan ia sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk maju, karena di depannya telah berdiri orang yang menguncinya dengan tangan kuatnya. Orang itu meletakkan tangannya di meja sebelah kiri dan kanan Temari. Membuat Temari terapit di tengahnya dengan jarak tubuh yang sangat dekat dengan orang itu.

"Apa—apa yang kau inginkan, Naara Shikamaru?" Temari, dalam ketakutan yang tengah merajerela di tubuhnya, kini memberanikan diri untuk bertanya walaupun dengan suara bergetar dan terbata. Shikamaru yang ada di depannya hanya tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang ganjil, menurut Temari. Dan entah kenapa, sesudah Temari mempertanyakan hal itu, Shikamaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya mundur dari Temari. Membuat Temari kini bisa bernafas lebih lega dari sebelumnya.

Shikamaru kini membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Temari. Ia kini menjentikkan jarinya seakan memanggil seseorang, atau sesuatu datang padanya. Hal ini kontan membuat Temari lebih bergidik ngeri. Temari sangat ingin pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kats

Sesuatu lewat dengan cepat dari arah belakang Temari. Membuat Temari yang sudah takut setengah mati, kini sudah tidak sanggup berteriak saking ia terkejut. Temari memperhatikan sesuatu yang tadi lewat tepat di samping telinga Temari, membuat Temari tadinya takut bahwa sesuatu itu akan menyambarnya. Sesuatu itu, yang kini mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai kelelawar, hinggap dengan gemulai di bahu Shikamaru, dan bersamaan dengan itu, Shikamaru membalikkan badannya, menatap mata hijau bening milik Temari dengan mata hitam kelam miliknya.

"Pertanyaannya, apa yang kau inginkan, **Kak** Temari?" kata Shikamaru sambil menekankan kata 'kak' dalam dialognya. Ia kini membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum menatap Temari. Temari sendiri menjadi bingung atas perkataan Shikamaru. Apalagi dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedemikian seriusnya, tidak mungkin ia bercanda. Tapi, yang Temari bingungkan selain itu adalah perbedaan sosok orang yang ada di depannya ini. Tadi siang, anak ini terlihat seperti anak pemalas yang jenius. Tapi malam ini, sosoknya.. terlalu—terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. "Apa—apa maksud—"

"Aku akan menjadi temanmu,"

TAP

"Aku akan melayani dirimu,"

TAP

"Kalau itu yang kamu inginkan,"

TAP

"Aku akan menolongmu,"

TAP

"Akan kulakukan semua yang kau inginkan,"

TAP

"Namun kalau semua sudah terkabul,"

TAP

"Sebagai imbalannya, kau harus melayaniku di dunia bawah"

Shikamaru yang telah melepaskan kelelawarnya untuk terbang pergi, kembali mendekati Temari. Kini ia hanya berjarak 10 sentimeter dari Temari. Membuat Temari berjengit dan menghimpitkan tubuhnya ke meja. Temari, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tercengang atas kalimat yang baru diucapkan oleh Shikamaru. Kalimat itu adalah perkataan milik,

"Iblis Mephistopheles.. KAU—Kau Iblis?" Pertanyaan milik Temari mungkin dapat dianggap konyol atau bukan dalam arti sesungguhnya alias hanya sebuah dalam konteks ini, tidak bisa dianggap demikian.

"Tepatnya, pangeran neraka. Aku tidak begitu menyukai panggilan iblis yangkau sebutkan dengan penekanan itu. Tapi baiklah, sebut saja aku Iblis." Shikamaru kini memutar bola matanya . Membuat sekilas Temari menyadari bahwa orang ini benar-benar adalah Shikamaru si tukang tidur yang baru saja ia temui di klub drama.

"Kau—Mau apa kau?" Temari kini memberanikan diri untuk menaikan nada suaranya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk tetap diam dalam situasi yang menakutkan seperti ini. Tapi yang jelas, suara Temari yang terdengar seperti sebuah lengkingan di malam sendu, telah membuat Shikamaru dan kelelawarnya, yang sedari tadi bergelantungan di lampu keemasan milik perpustakaan, terkejut. Cukup terkejut untuk terdiam sejenak. Seakan berpikir apa yang harus ia pikirkan selanjutnya.

Tapi ketenangan Temari yang sejenak dirasakannya, musnah seketika ketika Shikamaru kembali mendekat. Membuat Temari kembali bergidik ngeri. Dan juga, membuat para penghuni Perpustakaan ingin menendang Gaara dan Matsuri agar lekas menuju ke sini.

"Aku tertarik padamu Kak Temari," Shikamaru mendekatkan mata gelapnya ke mata Temari. Membuat Temari kini menutup matanya. Tidak tahan utnuk menahan kegelapan dari mata hitam kelam itu. Dan Temari sangat menyesal karena ia telah menutup matanya. Sangatlah menyesal. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Shikamaru akhirnya akan mengcup bibir mungilnya.

Dingin.

Itulah sensasi pertama yang Temari rasakan. Ia tidak perlu berpikir terlalu lama untuk menyimpulkan hal itu. Apalagi ditambah kenyataan bahwa ia kini terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk mampu menggerakan tangannya dari meja kayu yang telah menjadi tempat senderannya sedari tadi. Namun begitu ia sadar dan begitu ia mampu mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya akibat rasa marah yang telah memuncak, ia langsung mendorong Shikamaru. Menjauhkan Bibirnya dari bibir Shikamaru.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU! APA MAKSUDMU" Kini Temari begitu marah. Peduli setan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia mungkin bisa mati jika berkata demikian pada seorang pangeran Neraka. Tetapi seperti yang telah tertulis. Peduli setan atas semuanya. Temari tidak peduli.

"Ahaha.. tenanglah Kak Temari. Aku hanya menginginkan suatu hal yang mudah. Yang telah menjadi kewajibanku." Sesudah mengatakan demikian, Shikamaru meminjam paksa telapak tangan Temari. Membuat Temari tidak bisa menggerakannya,

"Kau! LEPASKAN!" Jerit Temari sekali lagi. Membuat Shikamaru kini memutar kepalanya lagi. Shikamaru tidak pernah berpikir bahwa objek manusianya akan seberisik ini. Tapi itulah masalah yang memang harus ia hadapi jika berhadapa dengan Sabaku no Temari. Dan, ia juga tahu bahwa dunia bawahpun tahu sifat Temari. Sehingga ia seharusnya sudah harus mampu menanggung resikonya.

"Ssht.. tenanglah.." Shikamaru kini meremas tangan Temari. Membuat Temari kini tak dapat berkutik sedikitpun. Setelah mengatakan demikian, Shikamaru menyentuh kulit mulus Temari dengan jarinya. Menggambar. Ya, menggambar. Tapi bukanlah karya seni seperti milik Sai yang ia buat. Melainkan sebuah symbol. Simbol bintang enam dengan lingkaran gelap. Tergambar dengan darah yang keluar dari kulit Temari.

"AKH," Temari merintih kesakitan saat Shikamaru menggores tangannya entah dengan apa. Darah Temari keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa luka. Membuat seakan-akan jari Shikamaru memanggil mereka keluar. Tapi, mungkin itu bukan angan. Melainkan, kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit yang disaksikan seluruh penghuni perpustakaan, serta kelelawar yang kini mengepakkan sayapnya girang.

"Aku menginginkan jiwamu, Sabaku no Temari." Shikamaru yang telah mengatakan hal itu, kini menatap mata bening Temari yang terlihat kesakitan dan kebingungan.

"Dan, kau tidak akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma padaku, tentu saja." Shikamaru kini mengecup tangan Temari dan meletakkannya kembali. Membuat Temari langsung mengambil tangannya dan berusaha menghapus lambang bintang itu. Tapi percuma. Lambang yang telah ditulis dengan darah oleh Iblis, tak bisa begitu saja dihapuskan manusia.

"Kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau mau sebagai balasnnya." Shikamaru kini menyeringai. Namun Temari kini tidak takut lagi. Temari terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Melebihi keterkejutan para penghuni perpustakaan. Mata Temari melebar saking terkejutnya. Ia memang mempunyai suatu keinginan dalam hidupnya. Hanya satu.

Dan ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk keinginan itu.

* * *

**oOWishOo

* * *

**

Gaara dan Matsuri kini berlaran menuju perpustakaan. Suara gema yang ditimbulkan kaki-kaki mereka seakan menyemangati mereka untuk segera sampai. Mereka tidak peduli dengan rasa lelah dan peluh yang telah melanda mereka. Yang mereka fokuskan hanya satu.

Temari.

"Kakak!" Gaara berseru begitu ia masuk kedalam Perpustakaan. Seluruh deretan buku kini mempersilahkannya lewat. Walaupun dengan rasa kecewa akibat kedatangannya yang terlambat. Matsuri pun ikut berlari ke dalam dan ia dengan mudah menemukan Temari.

"Kak Temari!" Seru Matsuri menghampiri Temari. Menyadari bahwa kakak kesayangannya telah ditemukan, Gaara langsung menengok ke arah Matsuri. Temari, kini tengah duduk memandangi pemandangan malam dari luar jendela. Ia menghirup dinginnya udara malam dan aroma dedaunan ginko yang terhampar di sekitarnya. Mata beningnya terlihat memperhatikan bulan purnama d malam hening ini dengan serius. Tangannya ia lipat di meja dan tangannya langsung ia angkat begitu tangan kuat Gaara mengambil tempat di meja.

"Kakak! Kakak kemana saja?! Apa kakak tahu betapa kami sungguh khawatir?!" Gaara dengan nada yang serius dan tinggi kini berhasil membuat Temari menengok kearahnya. Sementara Matsuri yang merasa tidak perlu mencampuri urusan ini, hanya menjadi penonton saja. Bersama dengan deretan buku dan kertas yang ikut menjadi saksi bisu.

"Gaara," kata Temari lirih sambil memandangi mata hijau Gaara. Memandangi dan mendalami benar rasa khawatir yang telah tercampur kental di dalamnya.

"Apa kau mau Ayah dan Ibu kembali?" Pertanyaan Temari membuat Gaara terkejut. Apa maksud kakaknya ini? Hal itupun juga dirasakan Matsuri yang kini mulai mendekati Gaara dan Temari.

"Kakak,—Apa maksud kakak?" Gaara kini merendahkan suaranya. Suara yang penuh pertanyaan. Tapi jawaban dari pertanyaan Gaara sangatlah tak jelas. Hanya seburat tipis yang dibarengi tatapan kepahitan.

Apa maksud semua ini?

* * *

**—To Be Continued—

* * *

**

**—Chapter 1: Evil : END—

* * *

**

Kembali dengan saya. Saya kali ini mencoba membuat fict ShikaTema dimana Shikamarunya OOC. Maafkan saya atas kelancangan saya.. Apa saya dimaafkan?

Saya mencoba memperbanyak deskripsi. Tak apa 'kan? Maaf jadi panjaang sekali.. 4000an kata..

Dan bagi yang penasaran siapa itu Mephistopheles? Silahkan cari di Wikipedia atau Google.

Dan bagaimana saya bisa kepikiran buat ide begini? Saya terinspirasi dari kalimat siapa gitu saya lupa, di komok Nodame Chantabile jilid 21 atau berapa lah, saya lupa. Maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan info. Saya sendiri belum mendalami materi fict ini.. hahh –sigh–

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate fict2 lain. Sebenarnya saya terlambat karena membuat Fict ini.. hehe.. Cukup menguras otak. Tapi saya harap, ini sudah semaksimal saya. Karena saya masih ingin maju lagi.. hehe.

Bagi Shikamaru FC (sebenarnya saya juga) hahag.. Maafkan saya Shikamaru jadi OOC. Demi kelangsungan peran (batu datang dari berbagai arah)

Huaa.. maafkan saya..

O iya maaf kalau Kepanjangan, Gaje, Jelek, atau membosankan.

Huhuhu.. saya masih amatir.. TT_TT

Dimohon saran dan kritiknya.. Hehe XD

**Salam hangat, **

**Momo **

Mind to review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**oOo**

Aku akan menjadi temanmu

Aku akan melayani dirimu

Kalau itu yang kamu inginkan,

Aku akan menolongmu

Akan kulakukan semua yang kau inginkan

Namun kalau semua sudah terkabul,

Sebagai imbalannya,

Kamu harus melayaniku di dunia bawah

**oOo**

_GLEER_

Seorang pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ terlonjak kaget saat guntur dan petir menyambar begitu keras pada malam itu. Ia mencoba meraih headsetnya untuk menghentikkan suara guntur yang benar-benar memekakkan telinganya. Namun seakan tidak mau perhatian pemuda itu teralih, sang guntur menggelegar lagi. Kali ini dibarengi dengan tetes hujan yang datang dengan brutal, seakan ingin menguasai malam ini khusus untuk mereka.

_PATS_

Pemuda berambut merah mendecih tertahan saat seluruh pelita di apartemen mungil miliknya mendadak mati. Ia begitu mengutuk pergantian cuaca yang begitu mendadak. Kini matanya berusaha membiasakan diri dengan pencahayaan yang hanya berasal dari kilat di ruang depannya.

Setelah mata beningnya mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan tanpa pelita di sekitarnya, ia mulai turun dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, seakan mengajukan aksi protes dalam rehatnya, tubuh pemuda yang dapat dikategorikan kecil itu mendadak terasa kelu saat jemari kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Lantai itu terasa seperti es yang merasa khawatir dengan kepergian pemuda itu dari kamarnya. Bahkan si angin yang lewatpun mencoba untuk menutup kamar pemuda itu, berusaha mengurungkan niat si pemuda untuk keluar dari kamar.

Si pemuda bertubuh kecil sepertinya tidak peduli dan tidak mengerti akan perhatian-perhatian yang sudah diberikan benda-benda '_mati'_ di sekitarnya. Ia tetap berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan memasuki ruang tengah apartemennya yang gelap. Langkahnya ia pelankan dan nafasnya ia dalamkan. Mencoba untuk tidak merasa takut.

Kalau boleh jujur. Sesungguhnya kegelapan adalah hal yang paling ditakuti—sekaligus dibenci—oleh pemuda mungil itu. Jari-jarinya bahkan agak bergetar ketika ia mengambil senter di derah _buffet _yang sangat gelap. Namun ia seorang lelaki. Itu yang selalu ada di benaknya. Lelaki sejati takkan pernah takut.

Sebuah kalimat motivasi yang sebenarnya konyol.

_GRETEK GRETEK GRETEK_

Sebuah getaran hebat menyerbu apartemen pemuda berambut _maroon_. Pemuda itu bahkan harus terjatuh dahulu sebelum akhirnya ia bisa berlari ke ruang tamu. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat miris hati penghuni '_mati'_ apartemennya—yang sebenarnya tak ingin menjatuhkan diri ke lantai marmer tempat pemuda itu sempat terjatuh. Pecah berantakan, namun berhasil dihindari oleh pemuda _maroon_.

Pemuda itu di tengah goncangan yang hebat, bahkan goncangan yang mengaburkan penglihatannya, berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghindari barang-barang yang terjatuh di sekitarnya. Tangannya ia arahkan ke depan, berbarengan dengan senter yang secara tak sadar juga telah mengarahkan jalannya. Sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri untuk senter itu tentunya,mengingat ia bisa menjadi penunjuk arah untuk tuannya.

_PATS TEP PATS_

_GREK_

Mendadak listrik menyala -mati. Cahaya saling menyusul secara tak beraturan antara redup dan terang hampir di menit yang bersamaan. Goncangan juga mendadak terhenti. Semuanya terjadi tepat saat ia berhasil menyentuh ganggang pintu apartemennya yang dingin. Pemuda itu melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di apartemennya. Barang barang berserakkan, lampu yang menyala dan mati lagi, serta sambaran petir yang entah kenapa menambah kekacauan—dan kesan seram pada malam ini. Tetes air hujan masih menyerbu bumi dengan ganasnya. Membuat pemuda itu berpikir;

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_?'

_**DROK DROK DROK**_

Sebuah ketukan yang sangat keras terdengar memaksa dari pintu apartemennya yang terbuat dari besi. Pemuda itu sangat kaget. Suara yang menggelegar tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya yang terlanjur terbiasa dengan suara hening. Ia mengutuki siapa yang berani-beraninya mengetok –atau mungkin membanting—pintu apartemennya dengan sangat keras seperti itu. Ia mengusap telinganya dan matanya yang kini perih karena suasana gelap kemudian terang lagi.

_..ceklek_

Pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ dan betubuh mungil itu kini membuka pintu apartemennya. Membuat para penghuni '_mati'_ apartemennya ingin menjerit karena tindakan itu. '_Itu berbahaya!_' Pikir mereka semua.

Pemuda berambut merah _maroon_ mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan _ia-sungguh-tidak-percaya dengan apa-yang-ia-lihat. _

"_**Malaikat**_.." Bisiknya lirih.

**oOo**

**.:Prince of Hell:.**

**Momoka Sha © 2010**

**.:Spell Two:. **

**AU/Devilish Evil berganti judul/ Denting waktu berhenti saat semua orang menyadari bahwa kedatangan iblis dan malaikat telah nyata di dunia manusia/Perjanjian sang Mephistopheles dan tuannya tengah berlangsung. Tapi haruskah Gaara yang menjadi korban?**

**Warning: Mild AU, OOC, **

**Note: Romance a.k.a Pair hanya akan sedikit keluar atau mungkin menghilang. Sekarang, ini semua tentang misteri, horror dan teka-teki.**

**Fantasy – Mystery – Horror **

**Enjoy! **

**oOo**

KATS

Dua pasang kelopak mata terbuka. Membuat sepasang mata bening berwarna hijau yang tersembunyi di baliknya kini terekspos jelas. Sabaku no Gaara, demikian nama pemilik dari mata itu, langsung menggosok kedua matanya yang mendadak ingin tertutup kembali. '_Cara bangun yang aneh_,' pikirnya. Mata mendadak terbuka seakan ada sesuatu yang menarik rohmu kembali adalah cara bangun yang aneh.

Gaara langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya saat ia berhasil mengetahui waktu. Pukul 05.00 dan sudah terdengar suara bising di bawah. Seperti suara piring dan gelas yang saling bersenggolan. Meninggalkan bunyi bising yang sangat mengganggu telinga seorang pencinta ketenangan seperti Gaara.

Ini ganjil. Tak biasanya rumah sudah terdengar tanda-tanda kehidupan sesubuh ini. Biasanya baru sekitar pukul 06.00 kehidupan mulai berjalan. Namun Gaara hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Bayangan bahwa kakaknya sedang bangun lebih pagi berkelebat di benaknya. Menimbulkan sedikit dari ujung bibirnya terangkat. Ia membayangkan bahwa kakaknya memasak untuknya.

Sabaku no Gaara membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melangkah turun dengan langkah gontai. Kakinya setengah melayang. Mungkin seluruh rohnya belum terkumpul dengan sempurna ke tubuhya. Tangan kirinya berpegangan ke pegangan tangga sementara tangan kanannya menggosok matanya. Berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pandangan kabur dari penglihatannya yang lemah pada pagi hari.

Gaara hampir sampai ke ruang tengah saat ia akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Baginya, waktu telah terhenti begitu saja. Seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tangan kirinya mencengkram pegangan tangga dengan sangat kuat. Berusaha untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang sepertinya nyaris terjatuh karena lemas. Berjuta pertanyaan paradoks berputar di benaknya. Roda hidupnya yang beberapa detik lalu berguling dengan lancar, kini seperti diangkat dan dibalik oleh Tuhan. Terombang-ambingkan bersama dengan akal sehatnya yang tak berhenti memikirkan perkataan kakaknya tiga hari lalu;

"**Apa kau mau Ayah dan Ibu kembali?"**

_Sabaku no Gaara sudah gila_. Itu satu-satunya penjelasan yang mungkin bisa diterima oleh otak pemuda yang seumur hidupnya tak percaya dengan takhayul. Berbagai penjelasan-penjelasan rasional terbesit di otaknya saat ia memandang lekat-lekat sosok yang tengah sibuk di ruang tengah. '_Tidak mungkin,'_ Pikirnya. Kebangkitan orang yang sudah mati adalah hal yang mustahil. Menurut Injil pengangkatan atau kebangkitan kembali terjadi pada akhir jaman. Atau mungkin sekarang adalah akhir zaman?

"Ah! Gaara! Kau sudah bangun? Tumben, biasanya kau bangun siang. Cepat turun dan temani kakak-kakakmu sarapan!" Suara seorang wanita paruh baya membuat semua hal rasional di otaknya buyar. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin sosok di hadapannya ini adalah—

Kankurou melirik Gaara dengan pandangan aneh sebelum akhirnya berkata;

"Hei, kenapa kau menatap ayah dan ibu seperti itu, Gaara?"

—**Kedua Orang Tuanya. **

"ARGH!"

Dan sebuah rasa sakit luar biasa tiba-tiba menyerang kepala Gaara. Kepalanya serasa dipalu saat itu juga. Sebuah jarum kecil-kecil seperti menusuknya dari dalam. Berusaha menghentikan peredaran darah dalam otaknya atau mungkin berusaha menghancurkan otaknya. Gaara merintih—_menjerit_—kesakitan saat rasa sakit itu kini seperti masuk melalui pembuluh darahnya—seakan darahnya adalah sumber dari semua rasa sakit dan setiap pompaan darahnya menambah rasa sakit itu berjuta-juta kali lipat. Kepala Gaara seakan mau pecah. Pandangannya mengabur, tubuhnya melemas dan saat ia berusaha membuka mata, ia telah tersungkur di tangga sambil memegang kepalanya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Gaara merasai ia akan **mati**.

Seisi rumah panik melihat kesakitan yang dialami Gaara. _'Ayah'_ dan _'Ibu'_ Gaara segera menghampiri '_putra bungsu'_ mereka dengan panik. Kankurou segera beranjak dari kursinya dan mencoba membopong Gaara untuk segera berbaring di sofa. Gaara terus menjerit sambil menggerakan tubuhnya tak karuan. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Gaara pasti sangatlah luar biasa.

Namun walaupun rasa sakit telah berhasil meguasai seluruh tubuh Gaara, Gaara masih sempat membuka sedikit bola matanya. Ia melirik ke arah ujung meja makan. Matanya terfokus pada sosok seorang gadis yang menatapnya nanar sambil menitikkan air mata. Kakak sulungnya—Sabaku no Temari, hanya terdiam melihatnya. Duduk terpaku pada kursinya dengan air mata menetes. Tetapi sebuah kejanggalan masih sempat terukir di benak Gaara yang tengah merasakan kesakitan teramat sangat.

Kakak perempuan yang amat disayanginya menangis—sambil **tersenyum**. Mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya kalau boleh dijelaskan lebih detail.

Dan Gaara nyaris berteriak kaget serta marah saat sejurus kemudian bayangan seorang pemuda tiba-tiba berkelebat muncul di belakang kakaknya.

Pemuda itu;

**Naara Shikamaru**.

**oOo**

"Gaara? Hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah, Matsu."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Sari membuat pertanyaan gadis di depannya terjawab. Matsuri—_si gadis yang bertanya_—hanya mengerutkan kening saat ia mendengar jawaban itu dari teman sekelas Gaara. Hari ini ia tak melihat keberadaan Gaara si sekolah. Hal itu tentu membuat gadis yang merupakan teman dari Gaara sejak kecil itu gusar. Bahkan sang langit pun tahu betapa mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Dan di koridor depan kelas ini Matsuri mendapat semua jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar kini mendominasi alur pikiran Matsuri. Gaara tidak masuk sekolah adalah hal yang nyaris dibilang mustahil. Seorang yang sangat disiplin macam dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bolos sekolah—dan sekalipun ia ijin atau sakit, Matsuri adalah orang pertama yang akan ia beri tahu sekalipun mereka tak sekelas.

"Maaf, Matsu, aku harus segera pergi. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi dan kakakku, yang hari ini menjemput, pasti akan memarahiku habis-habisan jika aku tak segera turun." Suara Sari membuyarkan lamunan Matsuri. Matsuri hanya mengangguk sambil membiarkan Sari berlalu. Sementara ia masih berdiri di tengah koridor yang benar-benar sepi. Tangannya mencoba untuk membetulkan tasnya, seakan dengan cara itu sedikit beban yang muncul dari benaknya akan berkurang. Namun otaknya terjebak. Terjebak dalam labirin pikirannya yang amat tak nyaman hari ini.

Sejuta pertanyaan dimulai tadi pagi saat ia bertabrakan dengan Temari di jajaran loker sepatu tadi pagi. Ia melihat bibir temari sangat pucat dengan pandangan mata yang telihat kosong. Saat ia menanyakan keadaan Temari, Temari hanya menggelengkan kepala lunglai sambil berkata '_Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir._' Hal itu jelas malah membuat Matsuri khawatir. Apalagi Temari sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendri.

Pertanyaan makin bersarang di otaknya saat kemunculan _pemuda itu_ di depannya. _Pemuda itu_, **Naara Shikamaru,** membuat ia semakin merasa tak nyaman. Apalagi menyadari bahwa Temari langsung buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu saat menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu—Matsuri benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu sedang terjadi. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Sabaku dan anak baru di kelasnya; Naara Shikamaru.

"Apa kau melihat Gaara?" Pengulangan dari pertanyaannya oleh orang lain membuat Matsuri kembali ke dunianya. Matanya yang tadi hanya menatap ke lantai kini ia dongakkan untuk melihat sosok yang menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah mata hijau bening dan rambut merah _maroon_ membuat Matsuri langsung tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan.

Akasuna no Sasori.

"Tidak. Kata Sari, ia tidak masuk." Matsuri menjawab lugas. Ia memang tak begitu dekat dengan kakak kelasnya ini. Mungkin karena pembawaan kakak kelas ini yang dingin pada orang yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya juga membuat ia enggan untuk menjalin pertemanan yang dekat dengannya.

"Cih, mereka sudah mendapatkan Gaara." Sasori berdecih sambil meninggalkan Matsuri di depan koridor yang sepi sendirian. Namun selang waktu Sasori untuk pergi tidak berjalan lama karena Matsuri menyadari sesuatu dengan kalimat keluhan Sasori.

Mendapatkan?

Mendapatkan … **Gaara?**

"**Tunggu**!" Dengan segera tangan mungil Matsuri menarik pergelangan tangan Sasori. Kulit yang bagaikan porselen itu tertarik di belakang. Menimbulkan sedikit decit sepatu karet karena Sasori nyaris terjatuh dan berusaha segera mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

Sasori berbalik ke belakang. Mata beningnya menatap ke kedalaman mata hazel penuh pertanyaan milik Matsuri. Lelaki itu sedang membaca kedalaman mata itu. Melihat kemurnian hati sang gadis yang menarik tangannya secara paksa. Dentingan waktu seakan berputar saat itu. Saat Sasori bisa mengintip kedalaman hati gadis yang sepertinya ingin menagih sebuah jawaban terlontar darinya.

Oh, dan bagaimana Sasori dapat melakukan hal itu?

.

"A-apa maksudmu dia mendapatkan Gaara?" Sebuah nada bergetar yang terlontar dari bibir gadis di depan pemuda berambut merah maroon terdengar di telinga Sasori tepat saat ia juga telah selesai memeriksa kedalaman hati Matsuri. Dan ia hanya tersenyum samar saat ia mengetahui siapa gadis itu. Namun, senyum itu justru terihat ganjil bagi Matsuri.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?" Kata Matsuri pada akhirnya. Perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan sang kakak kelas. Walaupun ia penasaran dengan senyum Sasori dan segala hal yang Sasori katakan, entah kenapa ada perasaan lain yang muncul saat ia berdekatan dengan Sasori. Ada rasa hangat. Rasa hangat yang entah kenapa bisa Matsuri rasakan dan membuatnya enggan pergi dari hadapan kakak kelasnya ini.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Akasuna no Sasori.

"Apa yang kau ketahui soal orang tua Gaara, Kankurou dan Temari?" Sebuah kalimat pertanyaan dari Sasori membuat Matsuri dengan segera memutar otaknya. Ingatannya tertuju pada kenangan tujuh tahun silam. Saat terjadi kecelakaan berantai. Puluhan orang tewas, Gaara menangis di pelukannya, rumah keluarga Sabaku yang ramai, puluhan rangkaian bunga belasungkawa yang berjejeran, Kak Temari yang berdiri di sebelah Gaara dengan pandangan tegar, Kankurou yang menggandeng dan berusaha menguatkan Gaara, Matsuri yang memberikan setangkai bunga Lily kesukaan Tante Sabaku di atas nisannya dan seluruh tetangga yang larut akan suasana hancur di keluarga Sabaku.

"Mereka jelas sudah men—"

Perkataan Matsuri berhenti sampai disitu. Ada sebuah sensasi aneh terasa di otaknya. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan otaknya menjadi kosong. Hanya rasa sakit yang amat terasa di seluruh aliran darahnya. Jaringan kupu-kupu yang ada di otaknya seperti dikoyak dengan paksa oleh ratusan jarum. Bagian memorinya seakan menghilang. Matsuri seperti digilas oleh batu sekarang. Badannya teramat sakit dan kepalanya seperti akan hancur meledak.

"AAAAAKH! SAKIT!" Matsuri menangis dan jatuh tersungkur di lantai yang dingin. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke lantai sedangkan kedua tangannya mencenjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Sepertinya Matsuri berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit dengan rasa sakit.

Sasori langsung menunduk dan mencoba memapah gadis itu. Dan selang beberapa detik saat Sasori berhasil meletakkan tangan mungil Matsuri di pundaknya—kesadaran Matsuri telah menghilang.

**oOo**

Langit sedang mendung di luar sana. Petir dan kilat menyambar dan bersaut-sautan dengan suara guntur yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Namun keramaian di luar sepertinya tidak mempengaruhi kelengangan di gedung seba putih yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha.

Gedung bertuliskan 'Rumah Sakit Konoha' terlihat begitu mencekam saat ini. Suasana sangat hening. Hanya terdengar sedikit suara roda berputar yang terdengar dari tempat tidur dorong di arah pintu masuk dan suara-suara candaan dari suster atau dokter yang sedang berjaga di meja jaga. Mereka berceloteh sembari bersiap siaga jikalau bel berbunyi dan mereka harus segera menolong pasien yang membutuhkan mereka.

Di salah satu sudut rumah sakit. Dalam sebuah kamar. Seorang gadis tengah berdiri dan menatap nanar ke sosok yang sedang menahan sakit yang amat sangat di hadapannya. Gadis dengan helaian rambut emas itu meneteskan bilur-bilur air mata yang sepertinya tak mau berhenti mengalir keluar dari matanya. Menetes deras, menunjukan betapa ia sangat merasa tersakiti oleh kejadian yang menimpa pemuda di hadapannya—adiknya.

"Maafkan kakak, Gaara. Maafkan kakak." kalimat itu terus dibisikkan secara berulang-ulang oleh gadis dengan mata jernih itu. Gadis itu menggeggam tangan pemuda yang telah ditusuk oleh jarum infus itu dan tangisannya semakin deras saat pemuda itu meremas tangan si kakak.

"Hentikan tangisan itu. Kau membuat hati iblisku menjadi iba." Sebuah suara berat membuat sang kakak segera menatap ke arah kursi di depannya. Di dapatinya sosok seorang laki-laki yang telah menyilangkan kakinya dan menatapnya lurus. Mata kelam laki-laki itu terus saja membiusnya. Menghisapnya dalam dimensi lain yang tidak bisa kau jelaskan.

Tapi, kali ini sang kakak ingin mengesampingkan emosinya terhadap pemuda di hadapannya dan terfokus pada adik yang kini ditangisinya.

"Aku tahu kau akan marah. Tapi kau dan aku tidak mungkin melanggar perjanjian kita. Benar 'kan, Temari?"

Keheningan kembali merajai dua insan yang kini terjebak dalam lingkaran kompleks yang menghubungkan segala koneksi dan interaksi mereka. Koneksi yang menghubungkan antara kebaikan-kejahatan, korban-tuan, atau berbagai koneksi yang bertentangan tetapi dipaksakan untuk tetap saling berhubungan.

"Bahwa—Bahwa semua akan lebih baik, eh?" Temari mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan putih kesukaannya. Ia masih menatap Shikamaru—_pemuda yang kini ada di hadapannya_, dengan berbagai pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan dengan satu kata. Marah, benci, sekaligus dengan kasih dan pengharapan yang kuat. Entah apa yag membuat dua hal yang berkontradiksi itu bisa bercampur dalam satu pandangan mata.

"Semua akan lebih baik." Shikamaru mengulang perkataan Temari. Seakan meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ucapannya bukan hanya bualan belaka. Melainkan sebuah janji yang pasti.

Ruangan sunyi kembali setelah Shikamaru menutup bibirnya. Hanya terdengar suara tetes cairan infus milik Gaara dan suara tarikan nafas panjang dari Temari yang berusaha untuk meredakan tangisnya. Mereka terdiam. Terdiam tanpa mengetahui bahwa sepasang bola mata telah mengawasi mereka sedari tadi. Melihat dari balik kaca di pintu dengan keterkejutan sekaligus pertanyaan yang meluap-luap di kepalanya. Agaknya sang empunya mata itu telah melihat dan mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya tak boleh ia tahu. Maka ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari situ, sebelum ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Sayangnya, sang empunya bola mata tak kurang cepat.

**oOo**

"_Nel nome del Padre, del Figllo e dello Spirito Santo, spiriti maglini andrà da voi_!" Sasori meneteskan sedikit air di wajah Matsuri, dan seketika gadis itu membuka matanya.

.

Tetes demi tetes sisa air hujan masih menempel di beberapa tanaman di luar. Awan mendung masih terlihat, sekalipun cahaya matahari mulai menyusupkan cahaya di antara kelamnya kumpulan awan itu. Burung-burung mulai menampakkan dirinya dari sarang tempat ia berlindung dari hujan lebat tadi. Suasana petang yang tenang dan udara sehabis hujan agaknya membuat ia terlihat senang terbang dan hinggap kesana-kemari. Ia berkicau riang sampai akhirnya berhenti ke depan salah satu jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Mata burung itu menatap ke sosok laki-laki dan perempuan yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan di ruangan yang penuh dengan tempat tidur putih. Tulisan '**Ruang Kesehatan'** tampaknya menjelaskan apa nama ruangan itu. Tapi si burung yang tak tahu apa-apa, jelas tak mengerti. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi lagi.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Tentang Gaara, Temari, dan terutama tentang pemuda Naara itu." Seorang gadis dengan selimut masih tergelung di pergelangan kakinya kini menatap lurus mata bening pemuda di hadapannya. Gadis itu—Matsuri, tampak telah lelah dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. Pertanyaan yang semua jawabannya kini ada pada sosok yang tengah menatapnya dengan tenang. Sosok seseorang yang diyakini Matsuri adalah orang lain yang masuk ke tubuh Akasuna no Sasori.

"Baik. Aku telah memeriksa kedalaman hatimu dan aku yakin kau bisa membantuku untuk—"

"Demi apapun, cepat jelaskan saja apa yang sedang terjadi, Sasori!" perkataan Sasori disela oleh Matsuri yang tampak sudah tidak sabar lagi. Tangan Matsuri mengepal menahan emosi. Kepalanya masih terasa pening setelah tadi sempat merasakannya hampir meledak. Sedangkan Sasori yang ada di hadapannya hanya tersenyum samar. Tampak jelas ada aura kesabaran terpancar dari wajahnya. Aura yang membuat Matsuri semakin ragu apakah ia benar-benar Sasori si temperamental?

"Baik. Akan kujelaskan semuanya. Bermula dua malam yang lalu, saat Malaikat mendatangiku,"

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan _ia-sungguh-tidak-percaya dengan apa-yang-ia-lihat. _

"_**Malaikat**_.." Bisiknya lirih.

Sosok yang ada di hadapannya membuat ia benar-benar terpaku. Saat itu dentingan waktu terhenti. Tetes-tetes hujan seakan berhenti di tempatnya. Pohon yang tadinya tertiup angin tetap bertahan pada posisi miring bersama dengan dedaunan yang berhenti terbang. Semua benda yang melayang tak tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Saat itu, Tuhan telah menghentikan waktu.

"Selamat malam, Akasuna no Sasori." Sosok yang membuat mata Sasori tak bisa berkedip itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan mudah ia bergerak pada saat dimensi tak bergerak sama sekali. Sosok itu adalah seorang wanita. Wanita dengan pakaian putih bersih dan rambut tergerai indah. Mata wanita itu begitu polos, menatap kedalaman mata Sasori seakan sedang memeriksa sesuatu dalam mata Sasori. Setelah wanita itu berkedip, ia tersenyum menatap Sasori.

"Hatimu bersih. Kau bisa membantuku." Tampaknya wanita itu baru saja memeriksa kedalaman hati Sasori. Dan wanita itu terlihat puas dengan hasil pemeriksaannya terhadap Sasori.

"Bantu? Apa?" Sasori berkata bingung sambil mencoba untuk menstabilkan rasa terkejutnya. Sosok di depannya begitu mempesona. Membuat ia tak bisa berkutik saat mendapati sosok itu tengah memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

"Membantu untuk menghentikan rencana putraku, Naara Shikamaru. Dan membuatnya berpaling dari dunia bawah."

**—To Be Continued—**

** —Spell Two: END—**

Oke, udah berapa windu saya nggak ngapdet cerita fic ini? Maaf ya mandeeg. Saya mengalami berbagai gejolak batin sampai akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini seperti the Constantine atau sejenisnya. Tentang malaikat dan iblis.

.

Apakah deskrip saya kurang mantep?

Apakah chapter ini saya kurang maknyus (?) ?

Apakah ada kesalahan-kesalahan saya yang membuat pembaca tidak berkenan?

Tolong sampaikan kritik, pendapat, masukan, atau pujian (Amin. Ceileh bahasanya) di Review.

Nyehehehe

Terimakasih banyak untuk:

**min cha**

**Gak pake login**

**Lollytha-chan**

**levina-rukaruka**

**Re-L'Kairi-chan**

**mel-larr**  
**Nara Akari**

**MagnaEviL**

**Li Qiu Lollipop**

**pick-a-doo **

** cherliona yuri **  
**  
**** 'Aka' no 'Shika' **

**Yuuaja**  
**  
**** anwong **  
**  
****AyuliaKirei**

**.**

Salam hangat

**Moy**

**.**

**CLICK**


End file.
